Obession
by kai1fan2
Summary: After a hard training session, Tyson works up the nerve to ask his friend, Kai, to go out with him. Tyson never thought Kai would take some getting used to.
1. Boyfriend

It had been a tough days training and the entire team was exhausted. Max and Ray crashed on the floor while Tyson followed Kai upstairs.

Tyson let out a small chuckle as Kai opened his bedroom door. "Man, that was the best training we've ever had!"

Kai turned to stare at Tyson. "If that's the case, why do you have so much energy?"

Tyson scratched the back of his head. "I don't know. That is kind of weird. Hey, are you still going out with that one girl? What was her name?"

Kai released a sigh. "Silva. No, I'm not going out with her anymore. She found another guy who's so much cuter than me. Whatever. I wasn't that interested in her anyway."

Tyson thought, 'wait is he jealous? Kai, jealous?' Kai stalked over to the other side of Tyson's cluttered room. Tyson followed him. "Do you have someone else in mind?" Tyson wouldn't have said to anyone on his team, but he had a crazy obsession with Kai. Anything about Kai, he couldn't help it. Every time Kai got a new girlfriend Tyson got crushed. He was starting to think Kai wasn't bi like he said.

Kai shook his head. "No, I haven't found anyone that interested me enough to take them on."

Tyson chuckled softly, so Kai didn't hear. That was Kai's way of saying I haven't found anyone to date. Tyson was happy. This could be his chance. "Would you be willing to date your teammates?"

Kai now looked confused. "Who do you have in mind?"

Tyson's cheeks suddenly got red. He doesn't usually get shy. Why now? "I was thinking... ummm... that you could, you know... go out with me..." He accidently said the last part as a whisper, but Kai still got it.

Kai stood at the foot of the bed, thoroughly stunned. Why hadn't he thought of that before? Oh, that's right. Because Tyson is a loud-mouth. He'd be loud all the time, but he was embarrassed to say anything. He gave into his consciousness. "Alright. We'll give it a try."

That made Tyson happier than he's ever been. "So, what do people going out do?"

All Kai could really do was laugh. He ran his fingers through his hair while laughing hysterically. "You should've found that out before suggesting I should go out with you, Tyson."

Tyson certainly didn't think of that. He'd just assumed it would be the same as when they'd been friends, but now that Kai has told him otherwise, he guessed it wouldn't be the same.

Kai chuckled and Tyson swore he'd never hear that sound come from him again. "You wanna think this through a little more or no?"

Tyson put on his fake smile. "Nope. I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually."

Kai saw through his smile automatically. Nothing gets past the phoenix without being questioned. "Are you absolutely sure? I don't think you're telling the whole truth."

Tyson's hands found Kai's shoulders. "Kai, I've been obsessing about you for as long as I've met you three years ago. I want to be your boyfriend."

Kai hadn't realized it had been that long. He thought Tyson had said he wanted to go out with Kai randomly. Kai thought back as far as he could remember about Tyson before they had become a team. Tyson always had been really close to Kai, but obsession was a little far into left field for Kai to handle.

Kai's stunned face told Tyson he's said something he shouldn't have, but he really couldn't figure out what he'd said to make Kai that shocked. Was he not used to someone saying anything close to having stalker tendencies? Kai slowly shook his head. Guess not.

Kai understood the wanting to be his boyfriend and all, but keeping that crush since he'd met Tyson three years ago when Kai had had ten girlfriends. That's definitely unreal. He cared that much. "Why…. Why didn't you tell me?"

Tyson's eyes found the floor. "Well, I always thought you'd never want to date teammates and I'm a guy and all."

"Tyson." He looked up. "I'm bi. I told you this a month ago. I've always believed I'd have a better relationship with a guy, but a girl is a nice change."

"So what was with all the girlfriends? Remember I know more about you then you think I do."

Kai nodded absently. "Right, stalker. I almost forgot." Tyson chuckled. "Truthfully, I only told you about the girls. I had a few relationships with guys. They were the ones that lasted longer. To me, girls are a way to waste time between the male relationships."

"Wow, you have some respect for girls."

Kai let out a small chuckle and Tyson's heart beat just a little faster. "No, no, I do. It's just I don't prefer them for me. I don't mind them as friends."

"Kai, this is why you have fangirls. They are friends that turn into stalkers."

Kai crossed his arms. "Yes, you're one to talk about stalkers. Thanks for the advice. I'll stay away from all girls."

Tyson almost interrupted Kai by saying, "wait. That's not what I said."

Kai rolled his eyes. "You might as well have. Honestly, I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Right now, I want to go to bed. I have to get up early tomorrow for a meeting at school. Something about student council."

Tyson knew about this as well, so he knew where Kai was coming from. "I guess we'll talk tomorrow. I'm fine with that."

Tyson was shocked when Kai pecked his cheek and said, "good night." Kai left the room by the time Tyson whispered good night back. They are definitely a couple now.


	2. Fine Awakening

Tyson woke up early the next morning with a blue haired phoenix sleeping beside him. Instead of being half asleep as he usually is, Tyson was on full alert. "Kai…" he stuttered out. Kai shifted briefly next to him, not waking.

Tyson's head began to spin. When did Kai decide to want to sleep with him? What's the real goal? If he wants sex, why is he still in the clothes he wore yesterday?

He almost jumped when Kai shifted to face away from Tyson, moaning something that sounded an awful lot like Tyson's name. Tyson gently touched Kai's shoulder and got punched in the face.

"Ah! Kai, what the Hell!?"

Kai's eyes, half open, focused on Tyson, then opened up wide. "Oh, shit. Sorry, Tyson. I didn't mean to."

Holding his cheek, Tyson asked, "why are you even in my bed?"

Kai scratched the back of his head, thoroughly messing up his hair. "Probably sleep walking again. Last I remember, I was sleeping on the couch."

Tyson was really confused. Why did Kai sleep on the couch? He has a bed.

Kai stared straight into Tyson's eyes, sensing the confusion. "I slept on the couch because it was difficult for me to climb the stairs. I think I injured my foot again."

This scared Tyson more than it should've. Kai could take care of himself, but Tyson couldn't help but worry.

Tyson jumped when he felt a hand on his cheek. When had Kai gotten so close?

A small smile ghosted on Kai's lips. Tyson loves that look on Kai. The just woke up look. Mmmmm…

"Tyson." He looked up when Kai said his name. "I think you're daydreaming again."

Tyson nodded with all the agreements in his head. He knew he was daydreaming, and daydreaming about Kai nonetheless.

Kai leaned his head forward, resting his forehead against Tyson's. "What about?"

Tyson would've shoke his head violently, but Kai still had his forehead against Tyson's. "I don't want to tell."

Kai leaned back a little and cocked his head to the side, smirk still on his lips. "Are you sure you don't want to?"

Tyson looked straight into Kai's violet eyes, instantly regretting it. He would lose himself in those violet eyes, he was sure. Kai had to know the effect his eyes had on Tyson. "I…. I was thinking how sexy you looked you when you woke up."

Kai smirk turned into a full smile. "Really? I'm flattered. I personally don't find myself attractive in the morning. As Hilary says, it takes time to become fabulous."

Feeling just a little bit braver, Tyson said, "I think you're gorgeous all the time." Wait, was he seeing things? Tyson thought he saw Kai's eyes flash a tint of crimson, but he was too scared now to say anything about it.

Kai ran a well-tanned hand through his already thoroughly messed up hair and said, "sorry to cut our morning short, but I have that student council meeting I need to get to. I'll see you later." And with that, Kai tossed the sheets off of him and jumped of the bed, almost tripping over Tyson's shoes.

Tyson grabbed Kai's hand before it got too far away. Kai turned around, eyes once again flashing crimson. "Maybe we could stop for some ice cream later. I know this really good place to get a banana split."

Kai smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that. I'll let you know when the meetings over, so we can meet up."

Tyson let go of Kai's hand and watched him leave the room. Did Tyson just propose a date!?


End file.
